


The Death Squad

by DuschaPendragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Suicide Squad, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge killing, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuschaPendragon/pseuds/DuschaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark is seeking revenge after the Lannisters murdered his father, and Roose Bolton has the perfect team to help. A group of skilled criminals with special abilities that make them perhaps the most dangerous beings on the planet.<br/>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



> I promised Nanner's a halloween story, and here it is! I'll update the tags as I go along. The chapters will only be short and we'll just see how we go for now. Enjoy.  
> Happy Halloween everyone!

“They must not be allowed to get away with this!” The Greatjon boomed, making the whole of the restaurant turn to glare at them. Robb blushed at the sudden swell of attention, and mentally begged him to sit back down. “The Lannisters must pay for what they did to Mr Stark, your father. You cannot let them walk away unscathed. It must be blood for blood.” He growled, sitting back down. It didn’t make Robb feel any less uneasy. “I know that.” He snapped irritably. “But what can I do? There are laws, Umber. I can’t afford to deal out the punishment they deserve, and then have to abandon my family to face the aftermath whilst I’m imprisoned for manslaughter. The Lannisters must pay, I agree, but my family cannot afford to lose me too.” The Greatjon gave him a look that told him he was unimpressed by that speech. Forcing himself not to look away from the disapproving gaze, Robb clenched his jaw; daring the Greatjon to challenge him again.  
“Might I make a suggestion?” Roose Bolton’s soft tones were somehow more frightening than the Greatjon’s thunderous voice. “Of course, the Greatjon is right. The Lannisters cannot be allowed to get away with murdering your father.” Robb winced. “But you are also correct, Robb.” When Roose Bolton’s eyes fell on him, Robb had to try and suppress a shiver. He had known Roose Bolton since he was a boy, but the man never failed to scare him and make him feel as young as the day they’d first met.  
“Fortunately, I have something that might work.” For half a terrified heartbeat, Robb thought he’d glimpsed a ghost of a smile on Roose Bolton’s thin lips. “I am sure your father may have told you of my…team.”  
Robb’s eyes widened. He recalled, with a pang of grief, the time his father had spoken to him of Roose’s activities, and why he was a man you should never cross. ‘The Team’ was a group of criminals, come together under the influence of Roose’s bastard son. His father had known very little of what had occurred, perhaps fearing what may happen if he had tried to broach the subject with Roose. What he had known though was that the members of Roose’s team had…abilities. Inhuman abilities. Together, they were perhaps the most dangerous beings on Earth.  
“Mr Bolton, I cannot allow you to just…unleash this team of yours. They’re dangerous.” Robb said quietly, not wanting to be overheard. There was always a chance of Lannister spies.  
“Indeed they are. They’re the worst of the worst. They’re a task force of the most dangerous beings on the planet, but in the right hands they could do good.” Roose promised. Once again, Robb could have sworn he saw Roose Bolton smile. “And if anything goes wrong, we blame them. We have built in deniability.”  
Robb was curious, and leant forward in his seat, stroking the beard he had begun to grow. This could be the answer to all of his problems. A bunch of skilled criminals at his command, who would admit to it having all been their plan if it all went wrong.  
“What makes you think you can control them?” The Greatjon asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
“Because I myself have an ability. Getting people to act against their own self-interests is a talent of mine.”  
The childish part of Robb wanted to leap at this opportunity, but the man in him held back. His mother wouldn’t be pleased if he jumped into a deal with Roose Bolton without thinking it through first. Then an idea struck him. Of course, there was no better option.  
“Very well. But I want a man of my choosing to accompany and help your…team. He can let me know if anything goes wrong.” Robb placed a fist on the table. It was for the best to have someone on the inside. Someone he knew he could trust.  
“Of course. I would expect nothing less Robb. But it would be easiest for my team to work in a closed environment. You have a lot of enemies Robb, best to deal with them quickly.” Roose suggested. Robb gritted his teeth and nodded, annoyed that he hadn’t been the one to think of that.  
“You’re right, of course.” He said, dreading the next question. “So what do you suggest I do?” Robb winced at the words. He was a man now. He should make his own plans.  
“It’s simple. All you need to do is get your enemies in the same place at once. My team will do the rest.”


	2. Ladies First

The cotton shift had been shredded hours ago, leaving her naked body fully exposed. Not that she minded. Clothes just get in the way. Averting their gazes, the soldiers lined themselves up just out of reach, their guns at the ready for any hint of trouble.  
Myranda was hanging upside down; legs spread and hooked over the metal bars overhead. If she was aware of their presence, she didn’t show it and continued to rub herself. Her gasps of pleasure rang out around the cell. Once her climax hit, Myranda dipped a finger inside herself, then put the same finger inside her mouth and sucked on it, humming contentedly as she tasted herself. Finally, she opened her eyes.  
“Oh! Forgive me. I wasn’t expecting visitors.” Myranda’s giggles echoed eerily around them. Swinging herself up and landing gracefully on the balls of her feet, Myranda skipped forward gracefully, whistling the Twisted Nerve tune as she inspected each soldier. “Good to see you boys. It’s been so long. You come to slap me on the wrist and send me home?” All the soldiers stared through her, unseeing despite her naked form.  
“Not quite.” One said, his voice sounding as though the words were being repeated, spoken through him by a greater entity. “We’ve come to bring you your worst nightmare.” The soldier smiled cruelly. Myranda giggled again, pressing herself against the bars as the doors behind them crashed open. “Oh sweetie, I’ve seen my worst nightmare, and he’s far more handsome than that. That, my boys, is the devil.” She laughed, leaning her head against the cold metal and smiling. “Hello there Roosey woosey.” She sang, still laughing.  
“Myranda.” He replied coolly, stopping just short of arms reach.  
“Don’t you want to come a little closer? My hands are clean. Well, they kind of are. C’mon Roosey, it’s been so long since you let me touch someone!” Myranda pouted. “I haven’t even been given a dildo in, like, a year!” The laughter continued through gritted teeth.  
“How do you know it’s been a year?” Roose asked, the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement.  
“Oh Roosey poosey, my power might only work on men, but some of your girls have the minds of boys! Filthy, filthy minds. Naughty girls they are.” She smiled wickedly.   
“I’ll have them punished accordingly.” Roose promised.  
“Are you going to spank them? Oh, please, can I watch?” She begged, eyes wide and eager as she pressed herself against the bars until the metal dug into her pale flesh. Roose tilted his head to the left slightly. “Or is that what you’re here to do to me?” Myranda asked, smirking. She turned away from him and bent over, spreading her cheeks to display herself obscenely. “I’m ready Roosey. I’ve been a very naughty girl. I need a good spanking.” She peered up at him from between her legs, her laugh sounding more like hiccups the more excited she got.  
“Stand up Myranda.” He ordered sharply, tired of her games. Rolling her eyes and sighing with frustration, Myranda straightened up. “That one’s blushing.” She smiled, pointing to one of the younger soldiers. “What’s your name soldier?”  
“He can’t hear you Myranda. They are all wearing ear plugs.” The girl huffed in annoyance and slumped against the bars sulkily. “I have a proposition for you.” Tilting her head, intrigue made Myranda’s eyes shine brightly. “You will be released, to work for me. Your power will be allowed and used for…good.” Once again, his lips curved into a smile that was more disturbing than reassuring.  
“I’ll be free?” Myranda’s voice was ghostly, and tears glistened in her eyes. “I’ll be _free_?” She repeated.  
“To work for me. Yes.” Myranda stepped back, drying her eyes and staring at her feet like a scolded child.  
“Can’t.” She muttered. “None of us can leave here without his permission.”  
“Don’t worry about that.” Myranda glanced up at him, frowning. “He’s being released too.” Throwing her head back with laughter, Myranda leapt up to the bars overhead and swung until she was upside down. “Well in that case, count me in.” She giggled. “Sounds like a riot.”


End file.
